Living in Doll Size
by 13SmilesAndCookies
Summary: "Arthur stared at him angrily, but then, he started to blush embarrassed. That wouldn't be something uncommon, if it wasn't for the fact that Arthur was at the size of a Polly Pocket" Warning: FrUK. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hi guys, what's up? The idea for this story came to my mind today and I decided to write it, I found it kind of crappy but I hope you liked it! New chapters will be uploaded as soon as I can do it and if you have any suggestions of what can come next, I'd really love that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

* * *

><p>Francis was reading a book when he heard something that seemed to be desperate light knocks on his door. The Frenchman got up, confused. He wasn't expecting any guests. France was about to open the door when he remembered that it could be one of his ex-girlfriends. Hesitantly, he looked through the peephole. No one was there, still the knocks continued, growing faster and faster. The blonde opened the door, extremely perplexed.<p>

He closed it once he concluded there was no one outside, and went back to reading his book. Little did he know, that there was someone outside and that got in with him. Already comfortable, lying down on the sofa, he turned the page of his book, anxious to know what would happen next. Suddenly, he felt something pull his hair and when he looked to his shoulder, he yelled and fell off the couch.

"Que diable? Angleterre? What happened to you?"

Arthur stared at him angrily, but then, he started to blush embarrassed. That wouldn't be something uncommon, if it wasn't for the fact that he was at the size of a Polly Pocket. The Englishman then answered:

"I was trying to do some magic to… I was trying to do some magic and it went wrong! You don't bloody have to know what it was for!"

"O-Okay, now what does mon petit wants me to do? I don't know how to reverse the spell you got yourself in!" Francis said still stunned.

"The spell will wear off in a couple of weeks…"

"Then, what do you want me to do? Why did you come here?"

"Because if you haven't noticed you git, I'm so small I could drown in a bloody puddle!" Mini-England yelled at him.

_Bloody hell, how can frog be so slow?_

"An-Angleterre wants me to take care of him?" Francis asked, his face brightening in happiness.

"More or less…" Arthur was able to say while he felt his face reddening "Just while I'm transformed…"

France smiled as if he had won the lottery. He hugged the Englishman with one of his hands, pressing him slightly against his face. Then, he rested the green eyed blonde on the coffee table and ran upstairs. Confused, Arthur stood there and looked around the room. His eyes stopped on the book on the floor. He jumped to the sofa then leaped to the ground, next to it. _Shakespeare?__ Why __is __frog __reading __Shakespeare?_ Arthur thought curious. Suddenly, the ground started to move, England grab hold of the rug that was underneath the table. Looking up, he saw France holding a huge doll house and looking around worried.

"Angleterre, where are you?" the Frenchman asked, looking before sitting on the couch.

England jumped at his shoe and tugged at his pants. France smiled, picked him up and put him on the couch. Arthur stared at the red doll house (which looked like a mansion) that had been put on the table. He couldn't believe Francis had something like that. Ok, the guy was girly, but that was a bit too much. Catching the Brit's look, France said:

"It was from one of my colonies, I kept it on the attic. I'll dust it off and you'll be able to live there until the spell wears off" and with that, the Frenchman opened the doll house, showing its interior and starting to clean it.

England was impressed. The house had five bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, two bathrooms (that clearly didn't work, after all, that was a toy, it didn't have pluming), an attic and a library that had small blank books. And it had all the furniture made of wood. So perfect! Then, Arthur saw four dolls in there. They were strangely familiar. _Are__ those__… __No!__ It __can__'t be...!__ Wait, __they__ are!_ stunned he thought. The dolls were perfect replicates of him, France, Canada and America. Who the hell was that house of? There was even Canada's bear! Wait, if it used to belong to one of France's colonies… It had to be…

"Hey, is this Matthew's?" England suddenly asked.

"Oui!" Francis smiled nostalgic "He used to say we were a family, so he asked me to make dolls of everybody. I asked Italy to make the dolls and I made their clothes. Oh, and, if mon cher needs to change, you just have to ask me. I have all kinds of doll's clothes that would fit you! I even have one that is just like your old pirate clothing!"

"Why do you have doll's clothing that looks like my bloody pirate clothes?" Arthur asked confused.

"Matthieu and Alfred liked to play with our dolls and pretend that they were battling! I believe I still have Alfred's wooden ship somewhere. He forgot it here, once" France informed, still with that nostalgic glint in his eyes.

_Alfred?__ Alfred__ used__ to__ play__ dolls__ with __Matthew?__ I__ don__'__t __remember __that__… __And __how __can __frog __remember __that? __That __was __probably __ages __ago! _thought Arthur. He sat in silence, trying to digest all the information he heard. While that, France had finished to clean the house and put a small chest beside mini-Arthur. The green eyed boy looked from him to the chest before getting up and opening it. Inside, there were all the doll clothes France made. There were Alfred's cowboy clothes, Matthew's ice skater clothes, France's childhood tunic and his childhood tunic, beside many others. Arthur rubbed his eyes to dry out the tears so Francis wouldn't see he was crying. He missed those old times. A lot, actually.

"Now, Angleterre, hop in the house so I can take you upstairs. Because I won't leave you here while I'm sleeping in my room" France said.

Arthur did as told, and stood at the balcony, watching France going upstairs with him. _So __this __is __how__ Tinkerbell__ sees__ the __world?__ At __least,__ she __can __fly__…_ the Brit thought. Once in the frenchman's room, Arthur went inside to choose where he'd sleep. He chose the room with the softest bed and change into PJs he found in the chest. France had even made underwear, for Christ sake! For a moment, England was scared Francis had made something perverted with those dolls, but as they were Matthew's, he hope the Frenchman had, at least, respect for his "son's" stuff.

"Hum… France?" Arthur appeared at the balcony.

"Yes?" France asked, lying down on the bed, beside the nightstand were the house rested on top.

"Thank you for everything and… Can you get me something to eat? I'm bloody starving!" Arthur said blushing.

France smiled brightly at him, got up and went downstairs. A couple of minutes later, he went back with a small plate that had one cookie and a small glass that resembled those bottles that contain perfume samples, that had a dark liquid inside.

"I figured you would be satisfied with only one cookie and don't worry, it's tea in it" France said motioning to the small bottle "If mon cher needs anything else, just call me up! And, have I mentioned you look really cute being so small?" he smiled and went back to bed.

"Thanks, Frog. Now shut up!" the Brit yelled at him, blushing furiously.

Arthur ate and drank quietly. He observed the Frenchman sleep. He hated to be in that size, but he liked to feel so near to France. They weren't fighting finally. Actually, Francis was doing everything to help him.

He hoped the spell would wear off soon, but a part of him wished he could stay like that forever.

Then, Arthur leaped from the nightstand and sat in the bed next to Francis face. Knowing he would curse himself for a long time after that, he stretched himself and kissed the French in the cheek and went back to the house as fast as he could. Once he felt secure, he went to bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, after all, he was in France when the spell went wrong but he had to walk a long path to reach Francis' house.

Little did the Brit know, that France was still awake and after he fell asleep, a happy smile was placed on his lips.

* * *

><p>What do you think? What can I write for the next chapter? I want suggestions! Leave a review please, I want to know what you think =D!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Hi guys! What's up? I couldn't believe how many emails I received from Fanfiction about this fic! Thank you so much for favoriting it and "story alerting" it and for your reviews! This means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up a little dizzy. When he opened his eyes, his heart started beating fast. Where the bloody hell was he? He didn't recognize the red walls surrounding him, nor the smell of the room, nor that bed, nor that furniture… But then he remembered everything at once; the spell that went wrong, France's house, Matthew's doll house, where he was currently in… Everything. He went out to the balcony, only to see the interior of Francis' room and the Frenchman himself, sleeping on the bed beside the red doll house. <em>What<em>_ time __is __it?_ Arthur asked himself as he saw some light getting into the room through the curtains.

Suddenly, he heard the telephone start to ring. Scared, the Brit covered his ears as fast as he could. _Bloody __hell! __Someone __turn__ off__ this__ bloody __noise!_

Mini-England walked over to France with some difficulty. After he leapt from the nightstand and landed on the pillow, he started poking the other boy's face. Francis, at first, only grumbled something unrecognizable in his sleep. Arthur climbed his face, sat on his cheek and started to slap the Frenchman's nose. Seeing that had no effect, he stretched himself and started to pull the other's beard. Nothing. Tired already, England went to his ear and started pulling at it too. The phone still ringing, madly. After a while, the Brit sighed and yelled the first thing that came to his mind:

"Look, frog! A mountain of bloody scones!"

And with that, said frog woke up abruptly, scared as if he had seen a ghost. Arthur glared at him. Francis stretched his arm and grabbed the telephone that was under the bed. England didn't even want to know how it ended up there.

"Bonjour?" Francis asked taking some strands of his hair out of his face.

The voice on the other side started talking in a high pitched tone.

"Oh, hi Alfred. How are you? A-Arthur?" the Frenchman looked to the doll size country that was sitting with his arms crossed, on his leg. "Oui, he's here…" then England started to make all signs possible for France to understand that he had to tell Alfred he wasn't. France got it and said "Oh, sorry, Alfred cher! He's here, but he's still passed out. He drank too much last night and I brought him home… Yes, I'll ask him to call you as soon as he wakes up! Yep, he is really stupid…" France held back a laugh.

As soon as he hung up, he smiled, stretched his arms and yawned a sleepy "Bonjour". He held Arthur by the back of the Brit's shirt and put him on the nightstand next to the doll house. England went inside a little pissed off (because France said he drank again) to change his clothes. He looked for the chest and opened it to choose his outfit. He was looking for boxers when he realized there was only underwear with the French flag on them. Suddenly, the house opened and was shut quickly making England fell to his knees.

"Sorry, Angleterre! I didn't know you were changing!" France said in a hurry and finished with a silly tone "I'm going to change too. Do not peek"

"Like I'd ever, frog!" Arthur yelled, angry that he'd have to wear those boxers and that if the house had been opened a few seconds later, France could have seen more than he should.

Arthur put on a plain white shirt, with a green vest on top and jeans. As soon as he went out, his jaw dropped. France was wearing a black social shirt that wasn't completely buttoned up, tight jeans and black shoes. It was simple, but he looked gorgeous. Arthur slapped himself mentally for thinking that and shook his head as if to clear his mind. Francis turned to him and asked:

"I need to buy some things for dinner, Arthur. I'm having a guest over. Would you like to come with me or would you rather stay here?"

_A__ guest?__ Could__ that__ be__ a __girlfriend__ or __something?_ Arthur asked himself.

"People are going to bloody step on me, you git! I can't go with you!" the Brit yelled, hating once more the spell that went wrong.

"~Oh, Angleterre!" and with that said, Francis held him and put him on his shoulder "You can hide on my shoulder and go with me! If cher ends up wanting to say something, just pull one strand of my beautiful hair. Slightly, if you may"

Arthur looked around on the Frenchman shoulder. It was really nice to see the room from up there. France moved and England grabbed one strand of that golden hair not to fall. The smell of it and the touch were magnificent. It was so silky.

"Is mon petit alright there?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, just don't move so much nor so suddenly, you wanker" Arthur hissed and the hair of Francis' neck got up. Catching that action, the Brit asked confused "Are you alright, git?"

"Oui, oui… Is just that… It's nothing. Now, let's go!" Francis stuttered and laughed nervously.

France would never admit to England that he reacted that way because having his voice so close to his ear was delightful. He'd never tell him how he felt the butterflies in his stomach at that moment. Instead, he decided to pretend nothing happened and continue his way to the grocery shop.

In the way to the cashier, England pulled France's hair and asked him to buy him some tea. France smiled although that pulled actually hurt and did as asked. After paying, they went straight home. Arthur didn't say a word after the tea request. Not only because he was too busy enjoying the intoxicating smell of that golden cascade, but because he didn't want to talk to the Frenchman. He couldn't believe France would have a date over while he was still in the size of a freaking tea cup.

England watched while Francis baked the cake. Once the cake batter was read, France stuck a finger in it and licked it, opening a huge grin afterwards. He offered his finger to the Brit who yelled:

"I'm not going to lick your bloody finger, you wanker!"

The Frenchman chuckled and pushed the bowl of batter in the Brit's direction. The green eyed boy climbed the container and stretched his arm, only to fall off inside the batter. France laughed and rescued the poor country.

"Angleterre never looked so delicious!" France teased while holding the Brit who was trying to clean himself with no avail.

France knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't resist. He ran a finger from top to bottom on the Brit back and licked the batter off of it. Arthur stiffened at the act. And only because of that, England spent whole minutes cursing out loud and making mean gestures at the other blonde.

After the food was ready, France and Arthur went to the Frenchman's room so Francis could get ready for his guest.

"So mon amour, dress up fit tonight!"

"Why would I bloody do that, frog?"

"Mon petit lapin will see!" Francis said in happy tone "Now, don't peek 'cause I'm going to change!"

"Like I'd ever, frog. And I'm not your freaking bunny!" Arthur yelled at him before entering Matthew's old doll house.

He put on a white social shirt, black trousers and a black blazer with a matching tie. He looked good on it. But why would that frog want him to dress up when he was having a date? Would Francis introduce him as his bloody pet or something? Arthur had a bad feeling about that, but he decided not to say anything.

Suddenly, one of England's fairy friends appeared. She was completely green and was really beautiful. Arthur was stunned. He had never seen any of his fairy friends neither so close nor with such… Definition. They were around the same size. She smiled cheekily and started to compliment the Brit, saying that he had never looked better. They spent a long time flirting with each other.

Hearing the giggles coming from inside the house, Francis opened it to understand what was going on.

"Angleterre, are you alright in there? Did the spell drive you mad?"

"I-I'm talking to one of my friends, you probably can't see he…" Arthur began.

"I can see her! She's beautiful, mon petit! I never thought they were actually real!" France exclaimed, smiling brightly and sitting on his knees so he could take a better look of both. Eyes filled with pure admiration.

The fairy flew over to the Frenchman and kissed him on the cheek. Arthur was surprised that France could see her too, but most important, he felt jealous. Of both. Of the fairy because she was kissing France (and he wasn't), and of Francis because he was the one being kissed and not him. The Brit thought it was unfair that they had just met and he was already being kissed and stuff. But, then, he remembered the frog self-proclaiming himself as the country of love, as Spain calls himself the country of passion. _Still __unfair, __bloody __frog__…_

Then the fairy turned to him and started to explain why France could see her and asked the Brit if she and some of her friends could stay there with him, the next day. Arthur turned to the other blonde and said:

"She said that you can see her because since you're taking care of me, she doesn't mind being seen by you, although you'll never see her again after the spell is gone. Oh, and, she wants to know if she can have some friends over..." The Brit motioned to the doll house "tomorrow".

Still fascinated with the fairy, France nodded. The green female pinned England to the nightstand and started kissing his face non-stop, happily. A few seconds later, she waved good-bye and informed she was going to call her friends. What caught Arthur's attention was that she said something along the lines of "There's someone that really would love to see you in that size!" before and smirked then giggled. _I__ guess __if __the __frog __is __having__ a __date __there__'__s__ no __problem__ if I __have__ one __too. It's not like he'll mind... I just wonder who is her... _England thought.

Francis offered his hand so the mini-Brit could hop on it and go with him down stairs. The green eyed boy accepted and there they went.

Arthur was waiting beside a glass in the table, while France opened the door. The Englishman was still a bit insecure about meeting the Frenchman's date, he knew he had had some crazy dates…

As soon as the door went opened, England ran and hid behind a bottle of wine. And as he saw who the guest, better saying, guests were, he froze.

Alfred and Matthew were there.

France hugged both and the Brit could hear him say:

"Oh, Mathieu! You brought Alfred too! Grand! Stay here, I'll get another plate for you, America!"

When the Frenchman passed by the table, England jumped at his hand. Feeling the thud, France looked down and rescued the mini-country, putting him on his shoulder.

Big mistake. Arthur started yelling at him:

"Why didn't you tell me they were your guests! I can't let them see me like this! I need to hide! Why aren't you saying anything!" and he pulled the others long hair, making him squint.

"Calm down, Angleterre! First, I didn't know Alfred cher was coming. Second, they are not going to do anything bad to you! Relax, lapin!"

"I'm not going to bloody relax! And I'm not your freaking bunny!" England yelled.

France got Alfred's plate and the silverware.

"But yes you are, mon petit. I'm the frog and you're the rabbit" the Frenchman said grining.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" England said irritated.

"Would you rather be the princess who kisses the frog in the end?" Francis smiled at him suggestively.

_Yes_

Arthur started blushing furiously. "Of course not, you wine bastard! Fine, I'm the bunny! But I'm not your bunny! Argh… This makes absolutely no bloody sense!"

France smiled victoriously and went over to the dining room. In the way there, mini-Arthur pulled his hair making him squint and stop.

"Put me down! Now!" the Brit ordered.

Francis did as told and continued his way to the dining room where he handed Alfred his plate, and asked them to forgive him because he wasn't finding clean plates. While that, Arthur was climbing up the stairs. The three blondes were chatting at the table. Suddenly, Alfred's eyes caught Arthur's. _Oh__ crap__…_ America leaned next to Canada's ear and whispered, without breaking eye contact with a sweating Brit:

"Dude, I think I'm going crazy"

"What? Why?" Canada asked confused.

America pointed to the stairs and Matthew let out a scream of surprise. France turned around only to see England at the pointed direction. _Well,__ and__ that__'__s __because__ mon__ cher __didn__'__t __want__ to __be __seen,__ quel __canard__… _

"So, who wants more wine?" Francis asked, laughing embarrassed.

America and Canada looked at him as if he was the crazy one, before directing their eyes to mini-England, that lied on the stairs, fainted. France looked at the Brit, worried. Then looked back at Alfred and Matthew. Who also fainted. And the frenchman poured himself a glass of wine, before sighing. That was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I'm using you guys' suggestions! Next chapter, France and Arthur will explain what happened, how will America and Canada react? And what about the fairy party in Matthew's doll house later on? Who knows? Tell me what you think! =D! Oh, and, should I put Canada and America as a couple or as brothers? Tell me what you bloody think! =DD I'm still want suggestions =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hi guys! What's up? I was so happy with the results of this fic! It received lots of favorites and story alerts and reviews, and you have no idea how happy I am because of that! =D! I found this chapter kind of crappy (I always find my chapters crappy, it's amazing...), but I really hope you enjoy it =D!

Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia I wouldn't be writing hetalia stuff on fanfiction, would I?

* * *

><p>One hour and a whole bottle of wine later, the three countries came to. Francis explained what happened since Arthur was too angry at him for not telling who the guests were, to do it. The twins listened to the explanation really quiet –what scared the hell out of the older countries – and with their eyes wide open. As soon as France finished talking, Alfred bolted up, grabbed England, squeezed him of happiness and started bouncing up and down saying how awesome that was.<p>

It took the Brit ten minutes to recompose himself.

"S-so, you guys don't know exactly when the spell will wear off? Y-You just think it will be within two weeks?" Canada asked examining the mini-country, curiously.

"Oui" France answered.

Suddenly, America got up, raised his finger in the air and said:

"The hero just had the most brilliant idea ever!"

The other three looked at him, worried. When the American's eyes turned to the Brit, Arthur felt like running. Then, Alfred took a burger and a really small American flag and showed it to them while speaking really quickly with eyes shut close:

"Canyoupleasedomeafavor? ... -he stopped to breath -... puttingtheamericanflagonit? Pleasepleasepleaseplease? I'vealwayswantedtodoit!"

"What?" France and England asked at the same time, both perplexed.

"H-he wants to know i-if he can take a picture of you on top of that burg-burger while putting his national flag on it" Canada explained.

Francis and Arthur looked at him with a surprised look.

"He's my t-twin, I have to understand him" Matthew said shyly while hugging his bear tighter.

"Will you do it? Please Artie!" America asked.

"Of course not, git. I'm not a toy! And don't call me that!" England yelled at him.

Alfred turned his puppy eyes mode on.

"Those eyes won't work on me, wanker" Arthur stated angrily, with his arms crossed.

And that statement was the cue for Francis and Matthew to start their silent countdowns:

"Five, four, three…"

Alfred added to the pleading face the pouting lips and cocked his head slightly to the side, innocently.

"… Two…"

Arthur bit his lower lip and looked away, avoiding eye contact. He had to resist the urge to give in.

"But… Iggy…" America said with a sad voice and matching face.

"…One…" Francis and Matthew whispered, watching the scene unfold.

"Argh, fine, twit. But that won't work again! And it will only be one picture; I don't care if it gets bloody blurred!" Arthur snapped angrily.

Watching America almost squeeze England to death out of happiness for the second time that evening, France and Canada fist bumped under the table. Thirty minutes later, Alfred had taken 54 pictures and they were already circulating on the countries' Facebook group, under the name of "Even England recognized that the burger is mine, keep your paws away from it, Sealand!"

They received more than a 157 likes.

* * *

><p>While America was explaining to the other countries what happened to England via Facebook chat, Matthew was watching the mini-nation. He held the other's head slightly so he couldn't move nor looks sideways - starting poor Arthur - and put something on his back, making sure it wouldn't fall easily.<p>

"Wha-what did you put on my back, Matthew?" England asked patiently but slightly worried and tried to take it off.

"Non, Angleterre! Don't take it off! Mon petit looks beautiful with it!" France said, taking a hand mirror out of his pocket and placing it in front of the Brit.

Arthur turned around to have a better look at it and felt amazed. Matthew had put two maple leafs on his back in a way that they looked like wings. It really did look beautiful. He felt a fairy himself. Blushing furiously, Arthur looked down, thinking what he should do. Seconds later, he walked over to the shyest country and hugged his hand. Canada blushed and smiled happily. America grinned and was about to say something but decided not to ruin the moment. France smiled softly and he felt his heart skip a beat at that moment, he ignored it since it made him look like a fifteen year old girl with a crush, and just stood there, enjoying the scene.

After a while, they decided to eat the food Francis made. Finishing dessert, America asked:

"So, where exactly are you sleeping, dude? I mean, you're too small to sleep in a normal bed. It would feel lonely, I think"

"I'm sleeping on Matthew's old doll house Frog kept in the attic" Arthur said biting another piece of the cake France put in a fork for him.

Matthew's eyes widened.

"Y-You still have that?" the Canadian asked turning to the Frenchman.

"Of course, mon petit. I have the house, the dolls you asked me to make, the clothes, America's old pirate ship, the broom horses, and many other things…" France answered, the nostalgic glint back in his eyes.

"Reawwy?" America asked, still chewing.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, idiot" England reprehended him as if he was a child.

"Can we see it, papa?" Canada asked France, shyly and hopefully.

"Sure…" France said taking the plates and standing up "Good to see you still call me that, Mathieu" he smiled and hugged the other country the best way he could since his hands were full, then went into the kitchen.

"I-I always c-call you that…" Canada stuttered, blushing.

"Oui, indeed" France replied in a way you could hear his satisfied smile, while he put the dishes in the sink and headed upstairs to get the things.

As soon as the Frenchman came back, smiles spread on the other countries' faces.

"That's so cool, dude!" America said "Can I be the hero?"

France chuckled and put the things on the table, being careful not to crush England underneath them. For the last three hours, they played as if the four of them were kids again. They played with the toys in Matthew's doll house, they played "Pirates of the Caribbean" on America's pirate ship, they played cowboys and Indians and tied France and England to chairs (they didn't exactly like that, but it was part of the game), they did everything they could. They felt as if they were that united family again, although this time, there were no fights nor arguing... At all. It was just… Fun.

During "Pirates of the Caribbean", they asked England to dress up as a pirate, since the clothes fitted him, but he said he was too tired to change his clothes just for the game and that they should use their bloody imagination more often. France felt that that wasn't the real reason why England wouldn't dress up, but he decided not to mention it.

Around midnight, Canada and America crashed on the sofa, and ended up one sleeping on top of the other. Francis and Arthur, who was on the blue eyed man's shoulder, chuckled at the vision.

"Gits…" Arthur said smiling, before the two of them turned off the lights and headed upstairs with the doll house.

* * *

><p>France was taking a shower. Meanwhile, England was at the balcony, thinking. He was wondering if it was a good idea to ask the Frenchman to help him with his… Situation. No, it wasn't anything perverted, you creeps. Arthur was smelly, after all, he had been walking for two days without taking a shower, and walking while being that size was really tiring. But then, his thoughts were blown away with the sudden vision… France came out of the bathroom with just a towel on.<p>

Arthur almost gagged. The other's muscles were defined and well drawn, he had a really sexy six pack and his skin looked oh-so warm. England's eyes followed the hair line that went from France's belly button to underneath the towel and for a few seconds he couldn't help, but hope that idiot piece of cloth would fall. And that's when he shook his head to clear his mind of those perverted thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking that! It was bloody France for Christ sake!

"Oh, Angleterre… I didn't see you there. Sorry" he said motioning to the towel which he wrapped himself better on it, so it wouldn't fall.

"We're both guys, you twit. You don't have to worry about that, it's not like it makes any difference…" England said looking away.

"Then why are you blushing, ma chèrie?" France asked in a playfully tone, oblivious to the fact that it really was because of that that he was blushing. Opening the closet, he looked at the Brit, smirked and asked "Like what you see?"

_Hell yes…_

"Of course not, you bloody wanker! And I'm not blushing!" Arthur yelled at him, his until that moment unknown blush darkening.

"Oui, you are" he smirked wider.

"Am not!"

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no-not" Arthur stuttered as the towel almost fell if it wasn't for France who felt it and held it before it did.

"Are too! Now, don't peek 'Cause I'm going to change" France said, still in a playfully tone.

"Like I'd ever, damn Frog!" Arthur yelled. His face dark red.

"Unless you want to…" France joked, being a little bit serious; thing that couldn't be identified by the way he said it.

Arthur didn't even answer, he was too busy. Too busy burying his face on the mini-pillow, ashamed of how he felt and how he blushed.

The Brit could have spent the whole night in there, if it wasn't for the fact that he really needed to take a bath. He went outside, only to fall on the doll house's "floor", laughing hysterically at the vision.

"What the – hahahahha- bloody hell –hahaha – a-are you wearing?" he asked between laughs.

"It was a gift" France said, raising his hands in a way that said "What can I do?"

Francis was wearing a pajama full of tomato pictures, slippers that resembled yellow birds, and a frog bonnet. As soon as the Brit stopped laughing, he leant against the balcony and asked:

"Wh-Who gave you those?"

"Spain…" France motioned to the tomato-ed shirt and pants – Gilbert… - he pointed at the slippers – And Alfred and Matthew as a joke because of the pet name Angleterre gave me – he held the bonnet – now the only thing missing is your gift, Angleterre – France joked.

"I'll look for a fitting sleeping mask, frog – Arthur laughed, not believing that fashion Francis was wearing all that, but then he realized what the other said and blushing, he yelled at him – And it's not a bloody pet name!

"Whatever you say, mon lapin" France smirked "Are you ready to sleep like those two downstairs are already doing?"

"Ac-Actually, I wanted to ask you for something…" Arthur said shyly, looking down.

"Anything, petit…" France answered, sitting on the bed, worried.

"I-I need a… I need a bloody bath…"

"Oh, sure!" the Frenchman sighed relieved "Not a problem, I'll go get something for you to use as a bathtub. Wait just a second, mon amour!" he informed, going downstairs.

As soon as the blue eyed man came back, Arthur stared at what he brought.

"Frog, is that a tuna can?"

"Don't worry, mon cher. It's completely clean. Do you want hot, warm or cold water?"

"Warm…" England answered before muttering under his breath, disgusted "I'm United bloody Kingdom and I'm taking a bloody bath on a bloody tuna can… I hate that bloody spell…"

France got the "bathtub" ready and put it on the bathroom inside the little doll house along with a tissue so the Brit could dry himself and a tiny piece of soap that he cut from the original one. He smiled at mini-England and said:

"I hope that's enough, Angleterre. I'm going to sleep now but if you want anything else, just call me, ok lapin?"

"Sure. Thanks, frog. And I'm not your bloody bunny" England said.

"I didn't say you were. I only said "lapin"…" France pointed out.

"Oh… Yeah. Right. Sorry, it became a habit…" England answered, finally realizing the absence of the "mon" on the other's sentence.

"No problem, mon amour…" Francis said smirking, expecting the other to say that he wasn't his love, but the other didn't. _I__ guess__ he __really __is __tired__… _the Frenchman thought, taking off his Gilbird slippers and lying down in bed.

_I__ wish __I__ were __your __love__… _Arthur thought, getting inside his bathtub/tuna can.

A few minutes later, the Brit was clean and went to sleep, wishing the Frenchman and the sleeping Canadian and American a good night. Little did he and France know, some of Arthur's fairy friends had watched them and were making plans at that exact moment. What was to come, they could never know.

* * *

><p>Hi guys! Hope you liked it =D! Leave a review, I want to know what you think =D! And what is it that the fairies are planning, huh? Tune in from time to time to see the next chapter of LDS XD! I want sugestions =DDD! Hope you liked it =DDD! Oh, and, I have no idea why Sealand would try to steal America's burger but oh well... We never know... XD<p> 


End file.
